Hetalia Asylum
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: In Hetalia Ayslum, there's many rules, but the main one is: Don't mess with the Kirklands. AU GerIta, FrUK, USUK, Spamano, PruCan, PruHun, more! Warnings- Mentions of rape, pedophilia, perversion, insanity, bulimia, anorexia, self-harm, suicide (though non graphic).
1. Prologue

**Summary: In Hetalia Ayslum, there's many rules, but the main one is: Don't mess with the Kirklands. AU GerIta, FrUK, USUK, Spamano, PruCan, PruHun, more! Warnings- Mentions of rape, pedophilia, perversion, insanity, bulimia, anorexia, self-harm, suicide (though non graphic). AU**

**Characters: England/Britain, Scotland, Wales, Parallel Nations.**

**Extended Characters: England/Arthur Kirkland, Scotland/Alistair Kirkland, Northern Ireland/Patrick Kirkland, Ireland/Malcolm Kirkland, Wales/Dylan Kirkland, Sealand/Peter Kirkland, Isle of Man/Charlie Kirkland, 2P!England/Oliver Kirkland, France/Francis Bonnefoy, America/Alfred F. Jones, Canada/Matthew Williams ... AND THATS JUST THE MAINS!**

**Rating: T - Tell me whether if should be an M.**

**Triggers- Bulimia, anorexia, rape, pedophilia, perversion, self-harm, suicide.**

**Warnings- Bulimia, anorexia, rape, pedophilia, perversion, self-harm, suicide, insanity, murder, schizophrenia, swearing, innuendos.**

**-**  
Arthur Kirkland and Oliver Kirkland, known to some as Ollie and Artie. Known to others as the inseparable twins.

And known to most as partners in crime.

Never had that statement been more true.

Arthur, eldest by three minutes, had schizophrenia, a condition where the person sees things that aren't there, humans for example. Whilst Oliver, the younger, was bipolar, whilst being pure insane. The blonde, Arthur, had bright emerald eyes, whilst the strawberry-blonde had blue.

Despite the differences, the two were as thick as thieves.

The pair had had six half-brothers, five older and one younger. The eldest was a muscular blonde named Charlie, a 21-year-old Manc, born and with a father from the Isle of Man.

The second eldest was a natural redhead, with the name Alistair, Scottish, who was around the age of 19. The third and fourth were Patrick and Malcolm, dirty-blonde twins from Ireland, with a Northern Irish father. The two shared the age of 17.

The sixth was another dirty-blonde, by the name of Dylan, a fully Welsh boy, at the age of 15. His hair was a light brown, inherited from his father's family. Oliver and Arthur shared the spot of second and third youngest in the family, being the shared age of 14, leaving Peter, a 12 year-old, to be the youngest. Peter was, once again, a blonde with dull blue eyes, born on a boat called Sealand.

All of the boys had different fathers, with the exception of the pair of twins, and the same mother. Their mother was full English, making each son at least half-Londoner. Oliver and Arthur were, like their mother, full Londoners as well.

In fact, they had been in London when it started. When Oliver finally snapped. When Arthur had decided to help him.

It had been in London when they had become murderers.

**A/N: Short first chapter is short. Soooo... Should I continue? Comment or PM! R&R - lolzers**


	2. The Bad Touch Trio

**A/N: So, I got two reviews asking to continue, so here you are! And no, I'm not going to post the warnings, character, ect., becauseyou all have that in the first one! :D enjoy!**

Francis Bonnefoy sat underneath a shaded willow-tree, picking at the shards of grass. He looked at the other people around him, all prisoners like himself.

He stopped his gaze when he heard a thick Spanish accent behind him, indicating that one of his friends was not too far away.

He turned and waved at the Spaniard, gesturing him to come forward and sit in the shade with him. The Spanish teenager caught on and plopped himself down, next to Francis.

"Hey, Francis!" The Spaniard greeted, smiling at the blonde.

"Bonjour, Antonio." Francis greeted back, slipping into his native language.

Antonio looked around, before turning back to Francis.

"Have you seen Gil?" He asked, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Francis shook his head, pursing his lips and looking for the supposed 'Prussian', even though the country of Prussia died out years ago.

"Ze awesome me has arrived!" A German accent sounded behind the two. The duo didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hola, Gilbert!" Antonio commented, turning around and leaning on his elbows. A teenager with messy silver hair stood with his fists resting on his hips, red eyes staring at the Frechman who had yet to turn around.

Gilbert dropped his pose and walked up to Francis, sitting next to him with his legs crossed.

"What's up?" The albino asked, before being hushed by Antonio. The Spanish teen pointed to Francis.

Gilbert looked at Francis's face and noticed the empty stare he was giving to a direction in the distance. The brunette and albino followed the Frenchman's gaze, and found a teenager with a messy blonde mop of hair.

"New arrival." The French teen commented, getting up from the ground and standing. The two other teens shared a look, then turned to the blonde, deadpan looks on their faces.

"Que?"

Two brunette rolled his green eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You'd better not rape him." The Prussian commented, crossing his arms as well.

The French blonde started laughing, causing his wavy hair to fall into his face, covering his blue eyes. "Onhonhon! Of course not!" He started to walk away.

"I'll just touch his ass."

The other two rolled their eyes, used to his behaviour. They lay in the grass, lying on their stomachs by resting on their elbows.

No wonder he was accused of rape.

**Sooo... Yeah :T BAD TOUCH TRIO FOR THE WIN. Now that's out of my system, I just want to say, the first few chapters will be back stories and stuff, the story chapters are just in between. - Lolzers**


	3. This Means War

**A/N: AGH! I had this written whilst I was in Spain, IN JANUARY! Why did I not purplish this...? ugh. I need to learn to stop procrastinating... meh, I'll start tomorrow. **

**Do not own characters, just the story plot.**

**Just want to clear something up! Francis, Antonio and Gilbert are NOT a rapist, pedophile and pervert, they were ACCUSED of rape, pedophilia and perversion, that does not mean they did it.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones stared at, what he had dubbed, 'Bad Touch Trio', glaring at what he thought was clearly a rapist. His eyes narrowed further as they found their way to the possible pervert and the pedophile, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

He turned to look back at the accused rapist, after sharing a look with his brother, Matthew Williams. They had changed their names, trying to hide their identities and not get arrested. They hadn't succeeded.

The two were arrested for identity theft, as the two were commonly confused with others, and decided to make a living out of it.

But Alfred and Matthew both agreed that even if they may be criminals, they would never go as far as to physically hurt others, especially in the way they thought Gilbert, Antonio and Francis did.

Matthew turned his violet eyes towards the Frenchman too, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He pushed an annoying piece of curly hair behind his ear, only for it to slip into his line of vision again.

The Frenchman continued to walk towards the blonde teen, talking to what looked like his twin.

"Bonjour!" The Parisian greeted, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde turned around, glaring at the French male.

The strawberry-blonde glared too, standing next to his twin.

"Do we know you?" The two asked simultaneously, raising their left eyebrows.

The other blonde shook his head, smiling.

"Non, but I would like to get to know you." He replied, grabbing the blonde's left hand and the others right, kissing them both on knuckles.

The twins shared a look, blushes covering their light freckles. They turned back to the Parisian, smiling.

"I'm Arthur." The blonde commented.

"I'm Oliver." The other supplied.

"Well, I'm Francis, mes petits lapins." He said, dropping their hands.

The twins tilted their heads, clearly confused.

"Did you just call us rabbits?" Arthur asked, a thick English accents masking his words.

Alfred rolled his eyes, 'Great pickup-line, Frenchie...'. Matthew must have had the same trail of thought, as he was smiling with a hint of amusement in his lilac irises.

"Oui." Francis replied, smiling.

The twins looked at each other, clearly unamused.

"Bloody Frog." The two spoke, turning away and walking towards the shaded trees.

Alfred and Matthew smirked, looking at the Frenchman, seemingly mocking his failure.

The French citizen seemed to notice, glaring at the brothers before walking away, back to Antonio and Gilbert.

Alfred looked back at the twins, as the bell went, signalling that it was the end of association time was over. He saw the twins exchange a last few words before turning to go separate ways, with Oliver going to the A block - where the mass murderers and murderers went -  
and Arthur heading towards the C block - where the helpers of the murderers and thieves were held.

Alfred and Matthew turned to go to the B block, casting one last glance at the twins.

Francis noticed this, turning and glaring at the American and Canadian, before continuing to the A block with Gilbert and Antonio.

This meant war.

* * *

**So... Yeah, *coughs*... Right.**

**so, what do you guys want? FrUK or USUK? ((I have a feeling y'all are gonna vote for the latter, and though I personally don't mind, I kinda have quite a big idea for FrUK... *shrug*))**

**TIL NEXT TIME PEEPS!**


	4. Hallucinations

**A/N: hey guys! So here's a quick update, :D **

**basically, right now, I am legitimately trying to reply to all reviews, thanking you or whatnot, and if you haven't got a message PM me and we can chat! :D**

**BTW, I think I'll go with FrUK _and_ USUK, with a constant subplot of The Fight for The Twins. But it'll be a lot better later, because remember how I mentioned that Dylan, Alistair, Peter, Patrick, Malcolm and Charlie were _main _characters? :D**

**ON WITH THE MOVIE! ... Oh wait... **

* * *

Arthur went to his cell, the guard closing the door behind him. The little window was slid closed, leaving him with only the barred window to look out of.

He sat down on the small bed, hearing the springs coil under his weight. He gripped his shins, pushing his knees up against his chest. Sighing, he looked around at the messily painted room. He started to see glowing orbs of light, floating around him, in different colours.

Bringing his fists to his eyes, he rubbed his eyelids, chanting that they weren't real. Upon opening his eyes, he found that the glowing circles of red, green, pink and blue had vanished.

Sighing, he cursed the fact that only he and Ollie knew about his condition, as he had no actual way to prove it. He hadn't told the police, he hadn't told the lawyer, he hadn't told the people that worked here.

And the hallucinations just kept getting worse.  
~FrUK~USUK~  
Oliver walked back to the A block, a slight bounce in his step. He had started talking to Ivan, a Russian male that was slightly younger than him, but much taller. It turned out, the two were incredibly similar.

Ivan was in the A block, after killing a plumber whilst he was sorting out the piping. He had, apparently, murdered him with one of the spare pipes, beating him to death with it. He actually seemed like a really sweet person, a cute smile plastered on his face and round, seemingly innocent, violet eyes.

Then again, Oliver looked like a sweet person too.

Ivan had insanity as well, but was able to hide it, thanks to many years of therapy.

But one day, he had forgotten all of those years spent, trying to get better.

He had forgotten all of the training.

He had forgotten all of the physiologists trying to help him.

He had forgotten, and he had snapped.  
~FrUKUS~  
Arthur awoke to the sound of his door sliding open, a guard in the standard uniform outside, arms folded across his chest.

"Lunch." The man stated. Arthur knew exactly what he was talking about, so stood up from the bed and wiped his eyes, walking towards the door.

The policeman led him towards the lunch hall, waiting until the blonde was in the room before closing it, locking it to make sure the loonies didn't try to escape.

He spotted his twin sitting at a table with a few other males, a hand on the seat next to him. Arthur walked towards his brother, leaning his head downwards, hovering it above his shoulder, and shouting a short 'Boo'.

"I told you NOT to do that, Artie!" Oliver complained, rubbing his ears.

"I know you did, Ollie." Arthur replied, sitting down on the chair that Oliver's hand previously reserved.

Arthur looked around at the others at the table. Seeing no one he knew, turned towards Oliver for two reasons.

One; to introduce him. Two; to make sure they were real.

Oliver nodded, knowing his brother hated to introduce himself first, just in case the 'person' was yet another fragment of his imagination.

Oliver pointed towards a teen with a blonde mass of hair, one tiny cowlick defying gravity, "That's Alfred," he supplied, said blonde smiling at Arthur.

He pointed to the boy next to him, another blonde with wavy hair and one curly strand sticking out, "That's Matthew," Matthew, in turn, greeted Arthur with a shy smile. He then pointed to a incredibly tall - even when sitting down- male, his silver hair falling into his face, "That's Ivan." The other merely smiled sweetly, yet creepily, at the Briton. Lastly he pointed towards the boy besides himself, "That's Yao."

"Guys, this is Arthur, my twin." Oliver explained, gesturing towards the third blonde.

"He's just like you, da?" Ivan asked, a terribly thick Russian accent accompanying his speech.

Oliver and Arthur shrugged their shoulders simultaneously, sticking their elbows on the table and resting their heads in their palms, a habit they had yet to grow out of.

"Definitely, aru." Yao nodded, smiling a bit. A Chinese accent rolling off of his tongue.

"So, what are you in for?" Alfred asked, leaning across the table towards Yao. The Chinese man tilted his head, his ponytail hanging off of his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Why're you here?" Alfred rephrased, gesturing towards the front gate visible from the window, 'Hetalia Asylum' written in bold, white letters above its crest.

Yao nodded, know understanding. "Well, aru, I would rather not talk about it..." The Chinese male stated, turning his away from the boisterous American.

"Aww, come on, dude-" Alfred was cut of by a chilling glare from his brother, clearly stating that he should leave the Asian alone.

Alfred sighed and turned his attention back towards the twins, of whom were both running hands through their hair, the ginger looking lazily at the other inhabitants of the room.

'No way was that Frenchman getting either of them.' Alfred vowed.

He grinned at the Brits, 'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

**A/N: Soo... That was A BIT longer, right? :T **

**oh, if you have an idea fir China's reason for being here, send me a PM with you're idea and I'll give you shoutout And use it in the story! :D BYEE PEEPS!**


	5. Little Brother

**A/N: well, this update came quicker than I expected! :D Even I'm surprised!**

**so, hope you'll like this update and, once again;**

**ON WITH THE ... Wait... Script please?**

* * *

"So... You hid the body?" Alfred asked, leaning across the table and munching at a slightly pulpy apple.

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I did more than hide it..."

Alfred gestured for him to continue the story, of how he and his twin had arrived at the asylum, of which - as you'd imagine, as this was the story of how a schizophrenic and a psychopath got into a prison - was horribly gruesome, to say the very least.

"Well... I kind of didn't want police on my case, and burning a body is harder than it seems... So... I kind of... Baked him..." Arthur concluded, scratching the back of his neck in anxiety.

"Wait... You _baked_ him?" Matthew cut in, his eyes round with slight disturbance. He pushed his slightly wavy hair behind his ear, not looking at all surprised when it slipped its way back into his physical vision.

Arthur stuck his hands up in defence. "Well... He _was_ already sliced to pieces..."

Matthew visibly paled at this, his cheeks puffing slightly with at the bile rising in his throat.

"Don't worry! We didn't eat him!" Oliver interrupted, waving a hand up and down in reassurance.

That thought seemed to have not crossed Matthew's thoughts before, but as soon as it did, he raised his hands to his lips and rushed to the bin at the corner of the room.

Alfred shivered, looking away from the yellowish mush cascading from his brothers throat. He looked at the twins, realising that neither looked at all disturbed by what they had done. In fact, the only hint that either was even slightly queasy was that Arthur was wringing his hands, his creamy skin now milky.

"I think that is a very clever idea." Ivan smiled, his eyes practically glowing with interest. He leaned forward, his scarf - Arthur still had no idea why he was allowed to wear it, as the Asylum had a 'No Accessories' policy - intertwined with his fingers, his digits playing with the holes in the wool.

"Thanks!" Oliver beamed, looking at Ivan with glee. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his brother, before turning away, slightly disturbed by his twins reaction. Matthew rejoined the table, wiping his lips with a napkin, still looking slightly mortified.

"What do you think, Yao? It's very clever, da?" Ivan asked, turning to the Chinese man. Yao looked as if he was about to answer, before his eyes caught another pair of soft brown irises from across the room. His own eyes immediately widened, his jaw slacking.

Alfred, Matthew, Ivan and the twins followed his gaze, looking around the room for whatever must be so surprising. Upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, they faced Yao once again.

"What's up, dude?" The American asked, voicing for the other four teens staring at the Asian. The question - much like the one before - seemed to fall upon deaf ears, and Yao stood from his place. His chin rose, his lips forming a thin line. As Yao stalked across the room, Arthur pondered what on earth was wrong with the Chinese man, watching with barely-concealed anticipation as the brunette stopped at a table.

At the table were four males, all eating something or other from their trays of food. The first to be noticed by Arthur was a blond with some of the broadest shoulders the Brit had ever seen. The blue eyes of the blond turned towards Yao as soon as he halted at the table.

The next Arthur noticed was a brunette with a rather cute curl rooting from the right side of his head, and honey-like eyes, which practically emitted childlike innocence. The third was a teen that looked incredibly like the previous male, only with slightly darker hair and the odd curl protruding from the other side of his scalp, making Arthur take the initiative to guess they were twins.

The fourth was the one that Yao had stopped in front of. The male had a slight bowl-haircut styling his jet black hair. His eyes were the weirdest thing Arthur had ever seen. Now, Arthur Kirkland had always believed eyes were the portal to the soul, and he could always instantly know someone's mood with one glance at their eyes. This males eyes were different.

The irises seemed to glow with surprise once he saw Yao, but all the same looked bored and rather agitated.

Even though the mans eyes were some of the weirdest things he had ever seen, what he hard next shocked him the most.

"_Dìdì_?" Yao asked, tears glazed over his eyes,

"..._Bigguburazā?"_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... Hey, Japan! ^^**

**Slightly crackly at the start I know, and slightly boring at the end, but I'm not a fucking author so don't judge me! ~**

**Translations-**

**"Dìdì?" - "Little brother?" (Chinese)**

"**...Bigguburazā?" - "... Big brother?" (Japanese) **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! - Lolzers**


	6. Blonds

**A/N: Weeeeeeell... This was a quick update?! Huh?! *gets shot***

**okay, okay! I'm sorry! I know this is quite late, but Im kinda just working on this whenever I wanna, and I just update it if I get bored, SO IM SORRY! But yeah... It's slightly longer? ((I've been saying that since this story started... :T))**

**ON WITH THE MOVIE... EPISODE... No... Wait... I GOT IT! ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**Nailed it! :D**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas looked questioningly at his boyfriend, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig simply shrugged, knowing the unasked question before the Italian had even opened his mouth.

He had absolutely no idea who the man with the ponytail was.

But for Kiku Honda, it was a completely different story. He gazed up at Yao, still looking as stoic as before, yet there was a hint of sorrow and disbelief in his ebony orbs. Yao simply looked confused, hiding his hands in his short sleeves.

"It is you... Right?" Yao asked, tilting his head and wiping his damp eyes with the back of his sleeve. Kiku nodded slowly, blocking out the questions asked by Feliciano and his twin, Lovino.

Yao opened his arms and enveloped Kiku in a hug, tears spewing done his cheeks. He gripped the Japanese man with all his might, burying his head into the smaller's shoulder. Kiku simply patted the other Asian on the pack, looking rather flustered. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with his Italian boyfriend, before turning back towards Kiku and the brunet.

Yao released Kiku from the embrace, wiping gathering tears from his eyes. Just as it looked like Kiku was about to say something, Lovino asked the question that plagued both his, his twin's and his twin's boyfriend's minds.

"Kiku, who the fuck is this bastard?"

Okay, so maybe Ludwig and Feliciano may have phrased it differently, but Kiku got the general gist.

"Oh, pardon my manners." Kiku apologised, looking at the louder of the two resident Italians, "This is Yao Wang, my brother."

From across the room, five jaws fell agape.

"Nǐ hǎo, I'm Yao." The taller Asian greeted, waving slightly with his right hand. He smiled at the table before turning back to his brother. "Kiku! It's been so long!"

"Indeed." Kiku agreed stoically, nodding his head in the slightest of movements. Yao sat down beside his younger brother on the table-bench, gazing at the others occupying the table. He turned to Kiku, tilting his head. Kiku exhaled, turning towards Ludwig, knowing that his elder brother wanted a full profile on each and every one of Kiku's friends.

"This is Ludwig Beilsmicdt," Kiku said, looking at the German. Ludwig nodded in greeting at Yao, politely turning his vividly blue eyes towards his boyfriend. "This Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig-san's boyfriend." He explained, gaze turning towards the other resident Italian.

"This is Lovino-" Kiku was rudely cut of by a whistle from behind his brother and himself. He and the rest of the table's inhabitants turned around, finding a tanned blonde staring intently at Kiku.

"Your brother, huh? Never would've guessed... Hm." Alfred shrugged, plopping down beside Lovino. The Italian glared heatedly at the American. Another distracting noise came from behind the Chinese, Japanese, Italian and German men, causing them to retract their gaze from the boisterous blond, and turn around - once again.

Behind them were four more blonds, one with pale-blonde - nearly white - coloured hair, another with strawberry-blonde, one with golden locks and another with a wheat-blond mop of hair.

'Where, the hell, are all of these blond-bimbos coming from!?' Lovino thought, trying to refrain from punching the blond beside him.

"Alfred! You can't just interrupt other peoples conversations!" The golden-haired male hissed, pulling on Alfred's arm. Alfred pouted, looping his free arm around Lovino.

"Why? They don't seem to mind-"

SLAP!

Alfred clutched his jaw with the arm previously around Lovino, spewing a string of curses. Lovino glared at the American, clenching both of his hands into fists. Arthur and Oliver erupted into fits of laughter, with the latter wiping tears from his eyes and the former covering his mouth to cover the chuckling.

"What's so freaking FUNNY!?" Alfred howled, standing up from his position and scowled at the twins. Arthur waved his hand around, batting air into his flustered face. He seemed to calm down, and tried explaining it to the American, only to double over in a fit of chuckles again.

"You stepped right into that one!" Oliver giggled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. He held up his fist, his knuckles facing out wards. Arthur extended his fist, shakily pressing his knuckles to his brothers, still shaking with the laughter wracking his body. The brothers broke away from what they had dubbed the 'Literal Bro-Fist'.

Alfred growled at the twins, hissing a curse directed towards them.

Feliciano gaped at his brother, then started frowned. "Fratello! That was really mean! Grandpa would be so mad at you! What did he tell you about hitting people!? He said not to! That was really mean, Lovi!"

Lovino buried his face into his palms, cursing out his own twin. "Fuck it." He stated, slamming his palms onto the table and stomping away to find his Spanish boyfriend, if only to complain about 'blond-bimbos' and his 'brainless twin'.

He hadn't known the American for five minutes and he already hated him.

* * *

***retarded whale noise* YAY! UPDATE!**

**So... To warn ya, the next update may be quite a lot later, but I dunno, since Easter's coming up, so it's just a warning! :D **

**- Lolzers**


End file.
